The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise quality as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
To print a document (or a part of the document) from a computer to a printer, a user generally opens the document and selects a printing option from the file menu or from a print button. Accordingly, for printing the document, initially an application program associated with the document has to be loaded. Next the document has to be loaded and opened in the computer. Finally, the printing option has to be selected from the document. Loading the application program and opening the document can take a long time based on, for example, the type and complexity of the application program, size of the document, speed of the computer, and/or the like.
There can be circumstances where the user wants to print the document, but does not want to otherwise access the document (e.g., does not want to read or edit the document).